Special Education
by MorganaxMorgauseforever
Summary: After struggling to find the focus to study, Morgana Pendragon is stuck. But a certain blonde is more than willing to help her 'Relax' for educational purposes. And so show's her the truth meaning of independent study.


**Wow...How long has it been.**

**To long, and to make up for that...I know some people are waiting for my long story, funny thing about that. I lost half my chapters, blame my cat i do...So cute but is the biggest diva in the world when she doesn't get her own way and my work was proof of what you can lose. **

**Anyhoo please enjoy this as a little make up and any other one shot's that I'll do in the time it takes me to try to get my longer stuff back,**

**please note...This one is a little different, as it include's underage, not much a year, but still if it's not your thing then click back now.**

**Other than that i hope everyone likes**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Merlin. **

* * *

Morgana bit the end of her pen as she struggled over the chemistry equation that was bothering her normally she would be done with this and sitting downstairs with a cup of tea. But for some reason she found it hard to complete.

'_Stupid AP classes' _she thought miserably before throwing her pen down and dropping her head into her arms groaning with frustration. Such as it was. This was the price she paid for being an academic genius. Both her and her brother had always been far much smarter for their age years with it being proven as Arthur had been put up a year and so had already left school…He was now out the country with his friend Merlin doing a bit of traveling before going to college.

Since she was only fifteen she was in her last year, yes being moved up a year also was fun but holy hell did she not expect the masses of coursework that came with it she was just thinking of quitting for the night when a slam from downstairs signaled the arrival of Morgause.

"Morgana!" She lifted her head and yelled in reply,

"Up here!" Before dropping her head back to her arms. She jumped a few seconds later as dip in the bed told her that her sister had made her way up the stairs; how she did it the younger girl would never know. It was like her super power, the blonde had the innate ability to sneak around unnoticed ad unheard…Right up until the very minute it was too late feeling a kiss to the top of her head, she counted herself quite lucky, most people who crossed the blonde never walked away quite the same and so she was glad she were loved and not on the receiving end of whatever scare tactics the older girl specialized in.

"How was your day?" The blonde asked as she looked at the younger girl lying face down on the silken sheet's her response was a simple grunt that told her all she needed to know before chuckling and rubbing her hand across the raven haired girls bare arm in sympathy.

"Don't worry sister, it gets easier" Morgana grunted again and lifted her head as Morgause got up and moved over to the dresser, "Easy for you to say. You've already done this before." She finished with a pout. Out of all her sibling's she was sick of being the youngest. Both her and Arthur where older than her and it sucked….Big time.

That saying though both blonde's never got along. They only thing's they had in common were that their Mother were married to Uther Pendragon at one point. With Igraine being married first before she had Arthur and died, and then Viviane after she had left her first husband Gorlois, to be with him the other man was heartbroken before becoming enraged and demanding Morgause from her, the blonde had to admit thought she had willingly stuck by her father it hurt to see her Mother give her over so easily.

Three years down the line and along came Morgana. Uther, though very happy with the little blonde boy he already had loved and doted on couldn't help but fall for the green-eyed, black-haired baby that was his daughter. And so when it came out that once more Vivienne had cheated on her second husband. He like the man before him was furious. He demanded a divorce and instead of suing her for infidelity, also demanded sole custody of Morgana.

Well that left her with a difficult choice. What could she do? She had already left one child with her father, could she really give another one up, her precious baby?

The answer….Hell yes she could and did, without a moment's thought. She didn't want to be sued and so saw it as the easy way out before fleeing to go god knew where because they sure as hell didn't…Not that it bothered either of them they had their family, and surprisingly both men. Got along like the best of friends, which they soon became as they banded together in the first of many 'To hell with that witch' drunken outings.

Gorlois knew that the two children had already formed a close bond, and it would have been cruel to take that away from them so instead of moving like he wanted. Stayed so that his only child could have the little sister she had always wanted. He and Uther got along greatly and even ventured into business together. They may not have always had time for their children growing up, what with a multi-million pound companies to run. But no one could deny that they loved them with everything they had.

And they owed it all to the woman who cheated on them…Twice.

But Just as it was. Eventually the three did grow up, Morgause and Arthur deciding that they did not care for the other and so spent as little time in the presence of each other as possible. Having that they each had the younger girl as their sister as the biggest thing in common before leaving it at that. The blonde already in uni chose to stay closer to home and ignored her father's pestering to move out and go somewhere better to learn.

Though she did want to travel she had her reason's for staying so near, she did move out of the home she shared with Gorlois and got her own apartment in a secluded area of London. Quite and with not that many people around…The less the better she thought.

Which was something of a blessing given as only weeks later; both men had sat down with their kids and told them about a meeting with a huge company that could lead to a merge and eventually taking their ever-increasing business international. The only problem was that the meeting was in japan and so they would have to be out the country for at least six months…Uther was worried about leaving, he didn't have to worry about his oldest as Arthur had always been independent and so could take care of himself. He had no doubt Morgana couldn't either but seeing as she was still in school, it technically made her a minor.

So Morgause offered to let her move in the flat she got was too big she had come to realize and so was going to advertise for a roommate. Not that she wanted to, but now this was better. She could split the rent as Uther offered to pay it and get to see her sister every day. Of course that led the blonde prat to whine and so after much begging he too got his own place with his lanky giraffe of a friend, the one he was currently on holiday with.

"I'm sure you'll breeze through them in no time" She said looking back before pulling her shirt over her head as Morgana was about to snort a reply but stopped on seeing the bare expanse of the blonde's back and licked her lips now seemingly content to stare. This was one part of them that they could tell no one. Something they kept between the two of them…It was hard enough to overcome for the younger girl at first but she soon got over it.

If anyone else knew….Especially her father. She would be on the next plane out the country and in one of those American help camps. Not to mention never seeing the blonde ever again this was why she struggled so hard not to jump around in victory when both men agreed to them sharing a flat.

At first it had only been kissing, the odd experimental peck and some making out when drunk. Which slowly turned into groping when wasted, followed by the removal of clothes. Then came the hand under her skirt when she came home from school and the rubbing through her panties. They experimented quite a lot with that before they took it to the very last level and had fucked.

Well it wasn't so much fucking as she had given her sister her virginity. That night would be regarded as the best of her life. After that nothing could separate them as they hid their secret from the rest of their family and friends which got tiring after a while and so was immensely glad of the fact they had their own space now to do as they pleased. With the best part being that it was an electronic security and that only their fingerprints would permit them entrance. Ensuring that no one would be able to walk in unannounced or invited.

Good thing to seeing as they had pretty much fucked every night that past week.

Soon Morgause moved from the dresser as the younger girl put her head back in her arms only to jump once more as she felt a weight straddle her thighs as the welcoming body of her sister rested against her, warm hands found their way to her shoulders where they immediately began to knead the tense muscles at the top as she closed her eyes.

"Christ Morgana you're stressed," The younger girl could only hum in contented reply as the hands worked wonders on her muscle's a little while later and Morgana was almost near slumber when Morgause stopped and looked to the side to see her falling asleep.

"Morgana"

"…."

"Morgana"

"….."

"Sister"

Still nothing as the girl in question snuggled further into the blanket in bliss as the blonde frowned. She had just given the best damn massage she decreed and all she got in return was a slumbering sister? Well that wasn't happening.

She was horny now and so very carefully shifted her position and shuffled closer before grinning evilly and with one swift motion. Rolled her hips into the girl underneath her who groaned again but this time for a very different reason she had always been a light sleeper and so the added pressure would have woken her no problem as she felt the feel and knew what it was the older girl was after.

"….You awake now?" Another moan of confirmation was all she needed and so reached for the hem of her shirt and very slowly, began to pull it up her back and revealing inch by inch. Silky pale skin that once divested of its confinements leaned down to kiss. The smooth skin of her back trailing down until she came to the small of her back she lingered there for a few minutes until she heard another groan. Moving so she was sitting on her knees in between Morgana's slightly spread legs as she lay on her tummy before her. Morgause couldn't help but squeeze the supple flesh that was in front of her as another groan had the heat that was slowly building up, flare slightly.

Patting the younger girl's hips, she waited until Morgana lifted herself slightly having known what it was her sister wanted and felt the older girl's hands slide over her stomach and to the button's on her jean's as she pulled them apart slowly, before sliding the material down her legs, stopping every couple of seconds to kiss the skin that was being uncovered. Before pulling them down completely throwing them to the floor and leaning back on her legs to admire the now underwear clad girl who was lying down before moving to sit back in her original position of straddling her legs.

Reaching up she gently began kneading the tense shoulders she smirked at the loudest groan to come from the girl underneath her and she couldn't help but tease." Really Morgana, make any more sounds like that and the neighbours will think we're doing something. Inappropriate" She laughed when the younger girl bucked a little before snorting.

"What neighbours Morgause. The only reason you got a flat next to the middle of nowhere _was _because of the inappropriate thing's we do." The blonde didn't reply merely rolled her hips into the girl beneath her earning a slight moan in return as she carried on with her massage.

Sometime later when Morgana felt melded out she stretched out long the bed and arched her back like a cat mindful that her sister was still straddling her legs. Morgause stopped her ministrations at the action and decided that in order to fully relax the younger girl she had to step up her technique and so taking her hands away from her back and ignoring the slight whine of protest. She lowered herself down so that her breast's were pressed against the pale smooth expanse of skin underneath her.

She nuzzled into her neck biting sharply down the tendon of her shoulder as she thrust her hips against her firm behind causing another breathy moan to slide from full lips as she repeated the gesture which in turn resulted in a louder moan. Morgause smiled as she sucked on Morgana's neck and shoulder marking the skin that she so loved to decorate with her signature. She did it so that the kid's in her school. The boys especially would know she was taken and so would leave her alone.

Two hands slid down her sides and to her hips gripping the smooth flesh, while pulling her body against her own harder as she thrust into her, the younger girl was moving along with the timing of her sister's thrust's, her hips rising to meet the blonde's own allowing her to grind deeper and therefore having more contact the younger girl's rapidly slick center. She drew her arms back in and was about to rest on her elbows when Morgause shook her head from her resting place on her shoulder.

"…N…No." She muttered her own breathing shallow and strained as she kept up her rolling of her hips. She moved her hand's to her elbows and pushed them back so that her arms straightened out as they were before she slid her hands down smooth arms to the raven haired girl's hands, where she took a hold of them before moving to place them around the bars of the headboard at the top.

"Keep them….Keep them there" She breathed huskily into her ear, the sound of the older girl breathless caused yet more arousal to coat the overly sensitive center that was in danger of melting due to the intense heat. Morgana reached around and gripped the bars tight as Morgause slid her arm back down and moved then underneath her shoulders before reaching back up to twine her hands with the ones holding the bars.

She now had her sister pinned to the bed and the position allowed her to roll her hips and push her deeper into the mattress below. By now the heat in the room was getting too much for her as she was still partly clothed and so she slipped away from the body under her patting the leg in an attempt to placate the whine of protest before taking of her own jean's and underwear, as she lay down back over the younger girl's body and resumed her first position.

Morgana now could feel everything due to the lack of clothes the blonde had now freed herself from and let out a long and breathy groan at the evidence she could feel of her sister's arousal. She took pleasure in the fact that she too could make the older girl just as turned on as she was simply by a few noises.

She tipped her neck to the side in a silent invitation that was not wasted as soon she felt the nibble's and bite's that Morgause was lavishing on her neck. She knew that the older girl loved seeing her handy work all over her neck…And other parts of her body when they were at it like this it wasn't as if Morgause was insecure far from it as the younger girl was completely entranced by her appearance and so had no desire to ever be with anyone else.

It was down to Morgause. And just how possessive she got when they fucked, she could be quite creative in her designs and Morgana, perversely. Felt proud baring them.

Soon the bed started to shake slightly with the force of their thrust's, Morgause let out a small noise as she pushed down hard with Morgana countering and pushing back meeting her, as the pressure in her lower navel was building to immeasurable height's, she may not have or ever want. Anything to compare it with but Morgana was sure that sex with Morgause was the best she ever had; the blonde was perfect in every way.

It wasn't just that she was super model stunning, or she was great in bed. It wasn't even the fact that she was her sister, though if people knew that…..Well.

She didn't know what it was, there was a spark there that she just couldn't describe but it felt oh so wonderful to feel. She wasn't sure if the blonde felt it to but from the way they interacted in and out of bed, she had an inkling that it were returned. That passion they first had, the insatiable chemistry and lust that built up until that very day they had come home and fucked against the door that had turned from electric to love.

There she had said it…She loved Morgause. And not just as a sister, but also. Her soul mate.

She used to laugh at Arthur and how he believed that there was that one special person for everyone out in the world. But as they grew and she had saw her brother and how he acted around her best friend, Gwen who may or may not have been his one. She were inclined to be less skeptical of his theories.

Something, of which she was happy to say, disappeared completely one day. When she was out with Morgause and they had sat in a small restaurant. She had looked up from the menu and suddenly as it hit her, she looked over to the blonde. And as cheesy and cliche as it sounded. Something again she mocked, she saw her sister in a whole new light which of course led to some awkward tension between them until she found her feeling's returned sometime later.

Arthur was still in jury about Gwen being his one. But for her she had no doubt she had hers. She just couldn't tell anyone about it.

Soon the warmth that had gathered in her lower stomach was spreading as the coil that had wound so tightly inside was springing for release as she closed her eyes, her breath steadily climbing and coming out in short gasps. And for whatever reason that seemed to turn the blonde on more.

She loved hearing the noises the raven haired girl made. It was erotic, sensuous. Empowering and gave her the most satisfaction knowing she was the one causing her to make them wanting to hear more…So much more. She let go of her grip on the hand's held captive. And snaked them down the perfect body underneath.

She wrapped one arm around Morgana's neck and secured her grip on her shoulder, not so much as to strangle her but so that she could continue with the next part of her plan. As the other slowly made its way down her firm flesh going lower and lower as she leaned on and nipped the tender skin on her ear before muttering.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Before pulling at the lobe earning another low and throaty moan as Morgana bucked slightly.

Reaching her destination. Morgause gripped the thigh of the younger girl before slowly sliding closer and closer to her goal. As she patted her leg slightly telling her what she wanted. As Morgana felt the tap and lifted her hips off the bed a little allowing her to slip her hand underneath before crying out as immediately a hand came into contact with her soaking core. That had been desperate for touch.

"…So wet" She muttered again as she reveled in the feeling at just how wet her sister was and delighting that it was her that caused it and it was all for her, as she wasted no time in pushing further and running her fingers through the slick center causing a low whimper to escape Morgana's lips. Morgause moved her legs so that they were lying on the other girl's outer thighs before nudging them slightly in another silent message as to what she wanted.

The raven haired girl knew what she wanted, and her head so fuzzy with the intense feeling, moved so that they were parted slightly as the blonde inched forwards as she leaned in once more placing a kiss on her cheek and whispering.

"….Ready?"

Morgana was more than so, and had been for a while as she nodded. And fidgeted in a bid to get her moving…."Please…"

Morgause let out a small breath chuckle before pushing her fingers into the sweet arousal earning a loud cry this time as she didn't linger and set a steady pace. Morgana was in heaven. Her eyes were closed as she felt the long fingers enter her deeply before they moved.

The room filled with moans, pants. Gasps and breathy whimper's as the blonde continued to keep pace steadily pushing the younger girl closer to the edge. The bed was now rocking with their activities as they kept the momentum of their thrusting going, a sudden harsh jerk had the younger girl crying out again as Morgause had tightened her grip around her neck and pushed in deeper with her fingers, adding to that by thrusting her hips downwards again.

Her grip on the headboard was maddening as she held the bars to tight her knuckles where white and void of colour. But she didn't let up as the fingers inside her twisted pulled curled and rubbed. She was alive with so many feelings. Electricity and fire being the main ones, but also her love for the older girl was firmly there as it always was when they made love. It was one of the reason's as to why she knew that Morgause was the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

That and the sex was fantastic.

She lifted slightly and felt the blonde place her head back on to her shoulder and proceeded to paint her skin with her teeth again as the sensations got too much the combination' of the steady thrust's and the rolling of hips, countered with the nips and bites had her calling out.

"…Oh god, Morgause…..Oh…AH….UMM" She lowered her head into the pillow as her breathing came out shorter and shallow resulting in the sound's she made to come out huskier.

"….Fuck…..Fuck…..Morgause OH Fuck…AH."

The fire and heat that had built up, raging her insides and threatening to tear her apart. Finally had reached its crescendo. As she suddenly tensed and the name she had muttered under her breath like a prayer she screamed as one final push and a particularly hard bite to her left shoulder, had the fire pitting in her naval. Burst free and wash over her like a sympathy of fireworks. The fingers inside stilled for a moment never moving as the blonde let her ride out her orgasm and smirked with pride at how loud her sister had screamed her name.

No boy, if she ever went with one. Would ever be able to make her sound like that….Not after her.

But she knew that Morgana wouldn't leave her, they had something one else could possibly comprehend. It was like the younger girl completed her, filled her other half. And not just in the family sense. She was never one for destiny and star's, being far too much a cynic for stuff like that but whenever she saw the younger girl, something inside her lit up, and for her…Just for the younger girl, she was willing to make the exception.

Letting go of the headboard, Morgana lifted one arm and wrapped it around the blonde's neck keeping her close to her as she breathed heavily. As the finger's that had stilled momentarily, moved again and slowly pressed down on the sensitive spot causing her to whimper again.

"…Morgause. Sister, please. No more….I cant." She panted as she felt the blonde nod against her skin and with one more quick bite. She withdrew from the younger girl before sitting back on her legs and before Morgana knew it she felt herself being turned over as the blonde quickly lowered her body between tired legs and held them firmly in her grip as she licked up and along the slick covered core.

She gave her own moan of approval as she tasted the sweet juice that only came from her sister as she licked her lips. The flavor was something she had become addicted to, and glad that only she would ever know it before ducking back down and repeating the gesture as hips raised slightly from the bed.

She continued to lap up the nectar that was coating the little nub and entrance as hand's found their way into her hair gripping the silky locks and keeping her there as the breathy sounds she loved the most. Cut the air once more.

She licked and kissed her way along the soaked core. Stopping to nibble on the sensitive nub and earning another buck of the hips before moving lower and in a bid to reach the rest of the slickness. Stuck her tongue in as far and as deep as she could, gripping the hips of the younger girl and pulling her down onto her tongue.

Not expecting it but as soon as she wriggled her tongue Morgana tensed up again as the comings of a second orgasm ripped through her and she held on to the head between her legs as it did, the blonde felt another rush of arousal make its way on to her tongue and she didn't let any of it go to waste as she sucked and lapped until finally it got too much for the other girl and she felt a gentle tug on her hair.

"…Morgause. No more, I can't." She trailed of exhaustion clear in her voice as Morgause finished the last of her ministration's before lifting up and coming to lie a atop of her sister who had closed her eyes in a bid to try to get some calm back to her erratic breathing, she opened her eyes a few seconds later a green met brown and laughed at the smug grin adorning the older girl's face.

"..Pleased?" Morgause simply nodded knowing there was no need for words as Morgana laughed again. Hearing the sound made the blonde warm inside and leaned down to capture her lips as they kissed for a few minutes before air was needed, she reached up and brushed a stray hair away from the flawless face staring up at her.

"…..I love you." She muttered quietly as the raven haired girl gave her a smile that melted her before placing her hand on her cheek and replying.

"…Just as I love you. So much." The blonde smiled and kissed her again before laying her head on her chest and closed her eyes for a few moments before the sounds of rumbling laughter a while later had her looking up.

"Something amusing?" She asked, humor in her voice as the other girl nodded.

"What?"

Morgana looked down. All traces of love and smiles gone as it was replaced with a smirk and darkened eyes. "You say you have done this before…Right?"

The blonde nodded, before all this, she had a brief fling with a girl from her uni but cut it off after a short while. Morgana knew it though as they had no secret's and so was a bit confused.

"Yes…Why do you ask?" But didn't get an answer as she was rolled over and looked up as Morgana was now sitting on top of her straddling her legs and with a smirk the devil himself would be proud off. Ran her hands over her sister's breast's earning a moan. Before leaning down and with a low seductive tone. Spoke.

"Because sister dear, I think it's time for your refresher course."

* * *

**Hope everyone liked, **


End file.
